


Oh, the Way He Look's Tonight

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but only for grimms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Grimms and their soulmates are born with matching marks, because of their enemies this is the closest kept secrets for the Grimms.Based on the prompt; open to more prompt suggestions in the comments.





	1. Chapter 1

Grimms and their soulmates are born with matching marks, because of their enemies this is the closest kept secrets for the Grimms.

Nick had only has his since his aunt died. It looked like a rorschach test or the blot pattern on a bug on his inner thigh, a few inches above his knee. Nick quickly found a passage about it in a book at the trailer, that it was to be above all a secret. But Nick was more boggled by the whole idea of soulmates to be too concerned from himself. He just knows it isn't Juliette and as the weeks turn to months and the Wesen world over takes him life that he has to leave her, free her from any pain by association.

Renard had heard, through his web of royal/police-captain gossip of a new Cracher in Portland and feared the zombie business that happened last time with his brother. He had gone with Nick to investigate that it wasn't a Cracher-Mortel, capable of bring back the dead, but a Épider-Araignée, a spitting spider wesen. It was a mistranslating from their german name of Spießwerfer, spit thrower.

A Grimm barging at their door had scared the creature that it had spit venom that Renard bravely jumped in front of Nick to take. Their venom wasn't fatale or even harmful, just the equivalent of an octopus release ink. Renard is fine, his suit will just need a discreet dry cleaner. tWhich is why on a Friday night Nick's captain was stripping in front of him in the back of Rosalee's Spice Shop. 

Nick had started to remove his second layer when the Renard's back was exposed. The Grimm frozen and must have started Grimming hard because all the present Wesen turned to look at him and Monroe clamped a hand over his nose. "What the hell man?"

But Nick couldn't stop, he moved on autopilot and hovered his hand over the mark on Renard- Sean, his might as well be familiar with his soulmate. Renard didn't move but tried to look over his shoulder. "It's just a birthmark, isn't it? Isn't it?" Asked a very concerned Monroe, clutching at his fiancee.

"I don't have a birthmark?" Sean said squirming to look over his shoulder. Rosalee pulled out her phone and snapped a picture to show the police captain. "I've never seen this, it must be new-"

Nick interrupted him placing his hand over the mark and a groan was punched out of both of them. Nick jerked his hand back. It tingled as though that had been an electric current rather than skin. Sean turned to look at Nick, his face flushed and confused, "What?"

"You're... You are..."

"Is this a Grimm thing?" Rosalee questions tactfully.

"Yeah it's." Nick shuts his mouth with a click. The secret of secrets of the secretive Grimms. "I'm not suppose to talk about it?"

Sean's pupils are blown and it makes his stormy eyes look even darker. "May I know?"

Nick nods, sure his face must be sporting a similar expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although this is a technique a one-shot this was tacked on from the comment: Nick and Sean are always wary around each other, how would the soulmate marks change their relationship.

They stare at each other until Monroe clears his throat. “Should we,” he indicated Rosalee, “leave?”

  
Nick blinks twice before breaking eye contact from his shirtless boss. “No, um,” he clears his throat and tries to stopping think about his soulmate. “This mark,” he hovering his fingers above it, “I have the same one. It’s-” _My claim on him._ Nick pauses to consider something less possessive.

  
“What does it mean for us?” Sean asks still perpendicular to Nick, so that he may look at the Grimm without hurting his neck but still give full access to it. His tone is particular and Nick can’t place it but then again he hasn’t seriously thought of his boss romantically or sexually. He had only had the natural brief thought due to how handsome and commanding the Captain was.

  
“It means we are everything to each other. It makes us soulmates.”

  
“I’ve never heard of such a thing or read about it anywhere,” Rosalee interjected.

  
“Like I said, a very big secret,” Nick says trying to stop his eye contact with Renard but he keeps returning to his gaze as though Sean’s eyes are magnets.

  
“It’s a secret?” Monroe asks generally.

  
Nick notices because of their eye contact, the shutter that seem to fall over Renard -he isn’t Sean anymore- “It’s the ultimate weakness. Having anyone know of the bond would make us targets for each other. Let alone if we were to develop a relationship.”

  
Renard makes as though to redress and leave. Nick’s mind goes berserk. The next thing he knows he has Renard pinned against the wall and his aura isn’t leaking so much as rushing out. Monroe and Rosalee are in the corner of the front room to get as far away from him as possible. Renard is woged but unresisting. Renard is wearing a tender expression that isn’t the expected terror or anger at the turn of events.

  
“It’s too late now. If we deny this bond it will only hurt us but if we feed it, we will be so much stronger. Please…” Nick barely knows what he’s saying, speaking from instinct. He’s not remembering what he has read but pulling from his feelings.  
Sean almost smiles but he’s still guarded, it’s not the open vulnerable expression of when they first touched. “It’s good to know that you would defend this relationship even when it’s so new. I was concerned that me being a man would raise your inhibitions.”

  
“Well I don’t think we should advertise it to everyone, like you said it’s a weakness. But we should still learn…” Nick doesn’t want to finish that sentence with all of his being. The idea is still odd and foreign but staying it in front of Monroe hurts his masculine pride. It might be foolish to need an adjustment for his soulmate, his other-half, the one-the-universe-deemed-what-he-needed but yet still Nick is shocked.

  
“We should still learn?” Renard’s smirk is predatory. It reminds Nick of the uncomfortably aggressive acts Renard does with his positions of power. “Should we still learn how to be romantically and sexually inmate with each other?”  
Nick backs off from where he was pinning Renard to the wall. Rosalee and Monroe are probably as embarrassed as Nick. “We should figure out our bond as soon as possible?” Renard is now taking menacing steps towards Nick until he backs up into the work table.

  
Nick doesn’t say no, to try and stop this. But even as much as he doesn’t like how Renard believe sexual confidence or dominance is the key, that doesn’t mean he’s not right and the bond doesn’t need work.

  
And there goes Nick’s plan for the evening, he now has to pencil in ‘inappropriate behavior with boss’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the bond pull them to each other? Why yes, yes it does.

They go to Sean’s place simply because it’s closest. The whole car ride over it feels as though the air is charged. Nick feels like a teenager again and keeps fidgeting in his seat. He really shouldn’t have touched Sean’s mark.

As the grimoires stated, once the bond is acknowledge aka touched by other soulmate, the bond will pull the two together more and more until it is ‘consummated.’ While Nick always assumed he would do the deed with his soulmate; now that it turns out to be Sean male-zauberbiest-boss, Nick is happy for the loophole. It states that ‘consummate’ need not be sex, simply deep intimacy. There is record of an ancestor laying naked in each other arms being enough. 

That’s still asking for a lot right now because Nick feels like he’s been lit of fire. It’s not-not lust but it’s more than lust. A strong ache for closeness, to feel desired, loved and cared for. As it stands right now though, it is just an empty-promise. All is wanted but not none is provided. That it is want it means to be soulmates. Nick knows, analytically from the grimoires, that Sean feels the same from the unconsummated bond but Sean looks so composed and unflustered.

It is no surprise that Sean’s manipulative or like being in control, in power. Hell, ten minutes ago Sean pretended to dismiss their relationship causing Nick to go berserk. But right now, when Nick’s body is so flooded with hormones it hardly feels like his own, when Nick’s dreams and fantasies about meeting his soulmate have all happened, Nick wants reassurement; not distant aloofness.

Rather than communicate the details about what must happen next, Nick says nothing. Squirming in his seat as his loins heat, stealing sideways glances at Sean. By not mentioning what they have to do to consummate their bond, or rather what they don’t need to do; Nick test Sean and how the bond is affecting him.  
They arrive at Sean’s apartment and they stand side-by-side in the elevator up. Nick feels like the only way not to cling is by not moving, as stiff as a statue. Renard looks like he’s not effected, as though this was a normal evening. When they close Renard’s apartment door, Sean turns around and looks at Nick. His expression is not very emotive but his eyes are blown with lust and possessiveness; it makes a shiver crawl down Nick’s spine. With one hand he loosens his tie and undoes the top bottom. The other hand he places against the wall next to Nick’s neck. Towering over the Grimm with his height and trapping him against the door.

When Sean speaks his voice is low and rumbles, “Now, what ever shall we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a tease. :P  
> Actually, I can't write smut so this story is now free for adoption. Want to write what happened next? Go for it! We can be co-authors. 
> 
> This was suppose to be a one shot but there was such a response I have written two more chapters. However I doubt I will add more (sorry) and will be working on other fics. Probably a Hannigram.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made up that wesen because I need that plot point, if there is an actually cannon wesen that would work better or the same, let me know. 
> 
> Basically any and all feedback is helpful.


End file.
